


Dealing with the King

by Nomanono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #nsfwyurioweek, Deal with a Devil, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Size Difference, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: It started as a joke: "I'd give my firstborn to learn that jump".Instead, JJ wanted Otabek's first boyfriend.





	Dealing with the King

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE Y'ALL LOOK AT THE WARNINGS AND TAGS. This is darker than most of my shit. There are no happy endings here. There is no consent, no negotiation, no juice.
> 
> I blame Tumblr for the pairing. You know what you've done.

They’d made the deal ages ago; not right when Otabek arrived, but a few months later, when JJ knew he was something serious. 

It started as a joke: “I’d give my firstborn to learn that jump.” 

And JJ had laughed: “What about your first boyfriend?” 

— 

When Otabek guided Yuri into JJ’s flat, the young Russian medalist had no idea. He looked around obliviously, even gave JJ a scowl. 

Yuri hated JJ, or he had, until Otabek told him their story. _I wouldn’t be here without him_ \- and that was that. 

Now Yuri and JJ had a shaky peace, enough of one that Yuri had agreed to go to Canada with Otabek to visit. Yuri picked up the picture frames on JJ’s kitchen counter, exploring the space and ignoring the conversation between the old rink mates. 

Otabek knew exactly what was going to happen tonight, felt it like a weight in his stomach. JJ poured double shots into Yuri’s drink. 

— 

“He’s not going to go for it,” Otabek said. 

“Everyone goes for it, eventually,” JJ said. “He’ll go for you, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then help him figure it out.” 

— 

They didn’t have any snacks or food to soak up the alcohol. “Can’t break our meal plans,” JJ said. 

Yuri blinked slowly, already feeling the alcohol, and growled. “Whatever.” He was flipping through his phone while the other two talked; boring stuff Yuri didn’t care about - mostly JJ. 

Otabek eased the jacket off Yuri’s shoulders as he got warm, and JJ shot him an appreciative glance.

While Yuri was busy talking to his boyfriend, JJ topped off his glass.

— 

Otabek tried to be friends, at first. Yuri was something special — too special to be subjected to a playful joke that had grown deadly serious. Otabek knew what was going to happen to his first boyfriend, and he tried as long as he could for that not to be Yuri. 

_You’re too young, you’re too far away, you’re too…_ but everything he said Yuri had an answer for, and suddenly they were kissing on the bridge in St. Petersburg and Otabek knew he’d fallen too far to deny it.

JJ responded to one of Yuri’s selfies with Otabek: _What’s this now?_. Otabek’s blood ran cold.

— 

“I wanna go back to the hotel,” Yuri slurred. 

Otabek rubbed Yuri’s back, “I shouldn’t drive.”

“You two can stay here tonight,” JJ smiled, arms extending to showcase his domain. “ The King _always_ takes care of his visitors. I’ll show you the guest room.”

— 

_Tick tock_ JJ texted. 

Six months. That had been the deal. Within six months, Otabek had to make it happen.

Yuri was asleep, his head in Otabek’s lap, when the text came through. Otabek’s hand glided down Yuri’s arm, squeezing, rousing him. 

“Yuri…” Otabek murmured, hating himself. “Let’s visit Canada.”

— 

“Otabek— What—“ 

Otabek was kissing Yuri, holding his shoulders in his big bear paws. One slid down Yuri’s back and under his shirt. Yuri’s mouth was open but not active, receiving Otabek’s kiss without returning it. He was too drunk. He pushed on Otabek’s chest but Otabek couldn’t let go. He knew what came next, and he wanted to hold onto Yuri as long as he could.

— 

“I still don’t think he’s going to go for it,” Otabek said, walking alone in the hotel parking lot while Yuri slept in.

“Don’t worry,” JJ laughed. “Just bring him here. Let the King do the rest.”

— 

“One last shot,” JJ said, interrupting Otabek and Yuri’s face-sucking session. Yuri had finally gotten into it, was moaning softly into Otabek’s mouth. 

JJ held the glass to Yuri’s lips instead.

“I’m— nn - I shouldn..,” Yuri trailed off into Russian. 

“One more, Yuri,” Otabek whispered. “Come on.” 

Yuri looked up at Otabek, trusted Otabek, and opened his lips, head tilted back. 

It went down like all the rest. 

— 

“JJ.” 

“What?” 

Yuri had gone to the bathroom, some time between the second and third round of drinks.

“Promise you won’t hurt him.” 

“I won’t hurt him. And even if I do, he won’t remember a thing.”

“JJ,” Otabek pressed, firmly now, glaring. “ _Don’t hurt him._ ”

— 

Yuri was like putty. He didn’t say no or try to stop anymore. Otabek got him to the bed, undressed him like a rag doll and Yuri only had the wherewithal to murmur “You… not Beka…” when JJ climbed on with them.

Yuri kept asking for Otabek, who stayed by his side and tried to kiss him quiet because he couldn’t stand those confused little whimpers. Yuri asked “Why?” when JJ lifted his legs up and Otabek just squeezed his hand: “You’re so gorgeous.” 

“God he’s good,”JJ appraised, hands cupping Yuri’s ass, squeezing, feeling his asshole. “You hit the jackpot, Beks.”

Otabek held Yuri’s ankle, keeping his leg lifted and out of the way. Every so often Yuri would try to move, but even that was fading. Otabek tried not to think about the way Yuri’s eyes didn’t quite focus. 

“Just hurry up,” Otabek said. “After this we’re square. We’re even. It’s done.” 

“Yeah yeah,” JJ said. “You kept your word.”

— 

Otabek’s cock was slightly below average, JJ’s was ludicrous. 

“Wh- why — what…” Yuri groaned as JJ tried to push into him. 

“Hey, take it easy; you’re huge,” Otabek said. JJ’s cock looked like a beer can between Yuri’s legs. “At least get him ready.” 

JJ grunted, pushed again: “It’ll go in.”

“I told you not to hurt him,” Otabek growled. “Move.” 

— 

“B… Beka..” Yuri murmured. Otabek’s fingers were thick, familiar inside of Yuri as the Kazakh added another. Before he’d always just used one - he didn’t need much, though Yuri never complained. Quite the opposite. 

Today he scissored two fingers, watching Yuri’s hazy eyes, feeling his tremors. 

“I’m sorry, Yura,” Otabek whispered, and he added a third.

— 

When the head of JJ’s cock popped into Yuri’s body he groaned and mumbled “Don’t…”. Otabek kept petting his hair while JJ told him how tight Yuri was, how hot his ass felt, how much he loved it. 

Every inch was a battle. Otabek thought it would get easier, once the head was in, but JJ got thicker towards the base and Yuri was twitching in discomfort. 

“I think he’s sobering up,” Otabek said.

“Nah,” JJ said. “Can’t be. Not after what I gave him.” 

—

JJ was halfway in and Yuri had gone quiet, eyes mostly lidded and far away while it happened to his body. 

“I think you should stop - look at him,” Otabek said. Yuri’s expression was glazed and his mouth was open and his fingers were loose in Otabek’s hand. The frigid knot of fear in Otabek’s stomach was growing. 

“That's how it works. We had a deal,” was JJ’s only answer. 

— 

“Okay, you’re in, hurry up,” Otabek said when JJ’s hips finally touched Yuri’s. 

“Hurry up? I’m just getting _started_ ,” JJ said. “Twist him onto his stomach.” 

Otabek hesitated. 

"Otabek," JJ said, flashing his iconic smile. "Come on."

The Khazak manipulated Yuri’s body, whispering has he went. “Yura? Yura, you there?” 

Yuri’s hand twitched. Several moments later he said: “Beks…” 

Relief swelled out of Otabek in a breath. “Yuri.” 

“Hurts…” 

— 

Otabek hated watching JJ. JJ had folded Yuri’s knees under him to prop Yuri’s ass in the air, and he was gripping Yuri’s hips hard enough to leave imprints as he pummeled him. Otabek kept dripping more lube between them, hoping it was enough, wishing JJ would just fucking come already so he could curl up with Yuri and forget that any of this had ever happened. 

Forget he’d ever made this deal. 

Besides. He’d done JJ’s jump. He hadn’t even made the podium. 

—

JJ had an athlete’s stamina. He just. Didn’t. Stop. 

“You need to finish; he’s going to feel this tomorrow,” Otabek frowned. 

“Just tell him you had a great night together,” JJ said. “I want him to feel it.”

Otabek’s nose twitched in anger. 

“He thinks he beat me; thinks he’s better than me,” JJ snorted. “Now he gets to feel the real King’s power.” 

JJ slammed extra deep and Yuri gasped. 

“JJ, stop, come on, this is too far,” Otabek said. 

Another slam, “Who’s on top now, fairy boy?” 

“JJ, the fuck!?” 

JJ just smirked. He heaved in one last time and his glutes clamped into place as he finally came. His hips made a series of shuddering micro thrusts, milking himself into Yuri’s pliant body. 

When he pulled his beer can cock out, Yuri’s ass stayed open. 

“Fuck, JJ,” Otabek cursed. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” JJ agreed. “Yeah. He's a real good fuck.” 

— 

Otabek didn’t even know how to help. He washed Yuri’s ass off, frowned at the pinkish color. There wasn’t any blood- nothing cut, as far as Otabek could tell- but JJ had stretched him beyond his limits.

“Otabek?” 

“Hey, Yuri, are you okay?” Otabek asked, cradling Yuri in his arms. 

Yuri scanned Otabek’s eyes, like brief awareness, and then they shut again and he drifted off.

— 

In the morning Yuri woke up groaning, and Otabek was there. He hadn’t been able to sleep, anyways. 

Otabek gave him water, helped him sit up, couldn't breathe when he saw how bow-legged Yuri looked walking to the bathroom. 

When he came back he flopped down next to Otabek, curling into his chest. 

“What happened? I can’t… I had way too much to drink,” Yuri groaned. “Did we…?” 

“We got a little carried away,” Otabek said. “I went a little rough on you. I’m sorry.” 

Yuri grunted, rubbing at his forehead. “I swear JJ… “

“JJ?” Otabek asked. 

Yuri shook his head. “Just had weird dreams. Ugh. Fuck that guy.” Yuri grimaced. “Sorry. I know he’s your friend.”

Otabek’s lips pressed flat. 

“No,” Otabek agreed. “You’re right. You were right the whole time.” He shook his head. “Fuck that guy.”


End file.
